1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems and more particularly to a system and method of operation for effectively managing spectrum in a wireless communication system to maximize usage of the wireless spectrum and to meet system operator goals for servicing subscribers.
2. Related Art
Cellular wireless communication systems are generally known in the art to facilitate wireless communications within respective service coverage areas. Such wireless communication systems include a "network infrastructure" that service the wireless communications with subscriber units operating in the service coverage areas. The network infrastructure typically includes a plurality of base stations dispersed throughout the service coverage area, each of which includes a base station transceiving subsystem (BTS), a tower and at least one antenna. The base stations couple to base station controllers (BSCs), with each BSC serving a plurality of base stations. Each BSC couples to a mobile switching center (MSC) which couples to the PSTN, the Internet and/or to other MSCs. Subscribing wireless units operating within the service coverage area communicate with one or more of the base stations. The communications are routed from the base stations to the MSC via a respective BSC. The MSC then routes the call to another subscribing wireless unit via a BSC/base station route or via the PSTN/Internet/other network route to another destination.
The cost of installing the network infrastructure is substantial. Thus, once the network is installed, the system operator attempts to load the network by increasing the number of subscribers having access to the network infrastructure and to increase the usage by each subscriber via aggressive pricing strategies. But, the system operator has no direct control in regulating the usage across the system and must attempt to elicit loading goals via the pricing strategies. In determining the effectiveness of the pricing strategies, the system operator monitors system usage, typically by collecting Operational Measurement (OM) data. The OM data is collected on a periodic basis and analyzed thereafter. Based upon the determined actual system usage, the system operator may adjust pricing strategies and goals to better load the system.
In loading the system, the system operator typically seeks to maintain a minimum safety margin between a peak-loading level and a total-capacity in each portion of the service coverage area. Based upon historical loading, current operating goals and projected loading levels, the system operator may determine that additional infrastructure is required and install the additional infrastructure. Such a determination is typically only made periodically or when actual operating problems exist. Network infrastructure expansions can take several months to implement since they involve RF-planning, ordering equipment from vendors, acquiring cell-sites etc. Thus, network problems typically last for several months after they are detected. During this period, significant subscriber dissatisfaction may result.
Thus, in loading its network infrastructure, the system operator generally obtains uncontrolled growth within some areas and ineffective spectrum utilization in other areas. Cellular providers throughout the world have made significant investments in spectrum licenses and infrastructure. Current yield management techniques are limited to time-of-day and day-of-the-week pricing schedules. Because spectrum is a perishable commodity, if it goes unsold and unused, revenue that could have otherwise been made, is lost. Conversely, having portions of the spectrum overused results in blocked calls and causes dissatisfaction of subscribers.
Wireless communication systems service primarily voice communications. System resources are required when people initiate voice communications. Thus, the system operator has little control over when the voice users access the system and can do nothing (absent blocking access) to alter the access times/durations of these voice users. However, as technology progresses, systems will be shared by voice users, data users and video users, each of these users having their own service characteristics. Hence, the spectrum must be properly managed to service the differing user demands and requirements in an economically efficient manner. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and associated method of operation for intelligently managing spectrum within a wireless communication so that system operator revenue may be increased, subscriber loyalty may be maintained and differing service types may be managed together so that the needs of each service type are met.